The Tomorrow People (ON HOLD)
by Daughter of Poseidon 0818
Summary: Gaia is rising and our heroes need help. A new great prophecy has been told. But what if they are already destined to lose? Will there be help? But from where? At what cost? Join our heroes as they face challenges they never imagined before and make friends along the way. A whirlpool of courage, sacrifice and love. A destiny of failure but a will towards victory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guys this is my first fanfiction. Im gonna b writing dis wid my frnd'TheOfficialOlympian'. Dis story starts from about son of neptune. Hope you guys like it. Dont frgt to review! Creative crticism will be appreciated but please no flares.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own the pjo or hoo series. This story has nothing to do wid d (awesome might i add u shud watch it) British TV series 'The Tomorrow People'.**

 **THE TOMORROW PEOPLE**

CHAPTER 1

 **Percy POV**

Percy's heart almost jumped to his throat with every _thump_ of Mrs O'Leary's giant paws. He could hear the _clink_ and _clank_ of the chariot full of Imperial gold weapons. Beside him he could see Hazel riding Arion and hear a lot of things Arion kept muttering which must not said. Like _ever._

Over him Frank was flying as a bald eagle- which Percy still thought was very unfair. Tyson ran down the hill waving his club and yelling, 'Bad pony-men! BOO!' while Ella fluttered around him.

Over all they were, without a doubt, the strangest reinforcements in Roman military history.

Percy was NOT very happy about just coming back from a deadly quest to save Death himself and then again heading to another _extremely_ deadly WAR.

He kept thinking about how he would do pretty much anything to be at home having his mom's famous blue chocolate chip cookies with Annabeth.

 _Annabeth._

Even her name sent his heart fluttering. He longed to gaze into those stormy grey eyes of hers. He wanted to be able to touch her, to see her, to hug her, to kiss her- he just wanted _her. So much._

He hadn't seen her for EIGHT MONTHS! These are the times when he realizes how much he missed camp. How much he missed _home._ His friends, Chiron, his cabin, the beach and pretty much everything. He was having an extreme case of home sickness.

 _Just a few more days,_ he thought.

Eight months ago when he woke up, he didn't remember anything. Except Annabeth. He was like a floating kite and she was his string. She was the only reason he kept fighting. Fighting monsters, fighting Giants during the quest, fighting _himself._

The sight of Camp Jupiter brought him back from his train of thoughts. He could see Cyclopes hammering away at the campers of the Fifth Cohort, who were trying to keep their shields locked just to stay alive.

He charged into battle with a cry and slammed into the nearest Cyclops. The last things the poor monster saw were Mrs O'Leary's teeth.

After the Cyclops disintegrated- and _stayed_ disintegrated, thanks to Death- Percy leaped off his hellhound and slashed wildly through the other monsters.

Tyson charged at the leader of the Cyclopes, who just gawked at him and started to say, 'Who-?' before Tyson hit her on the head and she disintegrated.

Hazel charged around on Arion, slicing her _spartha,_ one Cyclops after another, while Frank blinded the enemies with his talons.

But Percy could see that it was not enough. No matter how hard they fought they were outnumbered one to fifty. They were also getting very tired. Every muscle in Percy's body was burning with fatigue and his body ached for him to stop, but his determination to save his friends, his _family_ was what kept him going.

These were the kids who'd taken him in. Seeing them in trouble he felt a surge of a protective rage. He fought hard and with all his might. He slashed and stabbed and parried and repeated over and over again. From the distance he could see Polybotes smirking. He could almost feel the presence of Gaia laughing in victory.

Before he knew what was happening, Percy found himself surrounded by a big group of Empousai and hellhounds. He knew this was the end. He was DYING. All the other campers who noticed, tried to come and help him but they themselves were overwhelmed by the monsters they were fighting.

Suddenly out of nowhere , a bright light blinded everyone. Percy covered his eyes with his hand to keep from having his eyeballs burnt out of their sockets.

When the light went down after a few seconds, saying that the sight shocked Percy, was the understatement of the millennium.

Standing there was the most beautiful girl _ever._ She might have even been a huge competition to Aphrodite herself! She had thick wavy black hair with dark brown streaks, which was tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a plain white T-Shirt and a leather jacket. She didn't have any make-up on, but still she looked amazing…..

Though, these were not the things that caught his attention. What really caught his attention were her eyes. They looked so familiar. _So_ familiar. And then it clicked! Those were the exact same eyes he saw every time he looked into the mirror. The exact sea green color. At the moment, said eyes seemed to be looking around the scene in front of them in… _amusement?_

She literally looked like a five year old in a candy shop. Her eyes kept scanning the crowds of injured campers and monsters until it landed on _him._ Percy just kept staring. That's when he realized that the monsters surrounding him had come out of their shocks faster than him. An empousai charged at him with her talons. He knew he didn't have enough time to block the blow but he still tried to weakly lift Riptide to his defense though he knew it was in vain.

He saw his life flash before his life as he helplessly watched his death approach him in the form of the empousai's talons. He thought of all the things he loved- camp, his friends, Chiron, his mom, Annabeth, his new family in Camp Jupiter. He thought all the people who had directly or indirectly died for him- Beckendorf, Silena, Luke and numerous others.

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts with a _clank a_ nd then a _slash._ The empousai turned into dust faster than you could ever say ' _Tartarus'_

He then noticed a very familiar celestial bronze sword in front of him, even though he was very sure that Riptide was firmly gripped in his hand. He looked up and saw none other than the same mysterious girl with those engulfing eyes. She looked _so_ familiar.

'I reckon you are Percy Jackson?' she asked holding out a hand to shake, 'Pleasure to finally meet you.'

' Yeah, I am Percy Jackson. But, who are you ?' Percy asked in shaky voice as he had still not really recovered from his 'near death' experience.

'Hello, I am Kyara Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon.'

 **A/N: Okioe-dokie! That was it! Hope u guys liked reading it! I promise dis is not like any other 'Percy has a sister!' story. N tell me wat u think of Kyara! Who do u her mom is? I can tell most of u are gonna think of one very obvious person! But I promise she is not d one! Like whoever u think it is, isn't d 1. Tell me ur guesses in d reviews! I'll ry to answer most of ur reviews! Shout out to anyone who can guess who Kyara's mom is! I'll try to update ASAP. See ya half-bloods!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I actually wasn't getting any response at all from the first chapter so I didn't want to post the second one just yet. But I did finally get a few reviews so I'm very happy! Thanks for reading the story. I had written the first chapter in third person POV which was a mistake sorry! From here on out it'll be first person POV Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and do leave your reviews they are all very appreciated! On with the story…**

 **The Tomorrow People**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Kyara_ _Jackson._

This name refused to leave my mind. There was something about this girl. Well, other than her stunning beauty _and_ her intense fighting skills _and_ her having the same last name as me _and_ her being the only other human child of Poseidon.

She just had this look in her eye that said, " _I-know-everything-and-you-are-a-worthless-inferior-pest"._

Yesterday, after she saved my life, she single-handedly defeated half of the army of monsters. The rest of the half was destroyed by the Twelfth Legion.

After the war, she stood before the entire legion (now ratty and bloody due to the war) in all her glory without a strand of hair out of place, with her sword in hand- which I later noticed had the same inscription _Anaklusmos._ How she got her hands on an exactly identical sword like _Riptide,_ was one of the several questions I wanted to ask her. She had addressed the legion saying just three words.

"They land tomorrow."

Most of the Romans didn't know who _they_ were supposed to be, but I had a pretty good idea. So, here I stood with the entire Twelfth Legion and maximum of the population of New Rome awaiting the arrival of the _ArgoII._ I barely registered Frank and Hazel who stood behind me.

Once _she_ made the announcement, she had made a dome of water around herself and hasn't come out of it yet. There was something about that water too. It was like she had such a strong hold on it that I couldn't even feel the water. It's like losing the feeling in one of your fingers. I was never used anyone else being able to control water around me, other than maybe my father. Oh yea! _Our_ father.

I was awed, yet maybe a little jealous that she had accomplished to hold up an entire dome of water for almost a whole day- right after fighting a monster army- without it faltering once. I would have passed out cold for having to use such energy.

And so I did, as soon as I hit my pillow in the fifth cohort.

I was broken out of my train of thoughts with the sound of very loud waves. It was almost comical as all the legionaries turned their heads simultaneously towards the source of the sound. I watched from my place next to Frank and Hazel, as the almost _Achilles curse-strong_ dome of water slowly parted till it was just a puddle of water. Then suddenly, we watched as the water in the puddle started boiling and within seconds the entire lake sized body of water had evaporated leaving behind a dry mass of land also known as the Field of Mars. There she stood, in all her glory. I noticed she had changed her attire. She now wore a black tank top with faded blue jeans under her imperial gold armor, with her sword in hand. Her eyes this time looked a lot more like a calm sea. A pale blue. _The calm before a storm._ I thought.

"It's time.' she said.

Almost immediately I heard a loud hum of some sort of an engine from behind me. I whipped my head around so fast that I should have got a whiplash. I didn't. I instead got a heart attack.

In front of us, about forty feet in the air, was a freaking flying warship! It had this huge, intimidating metal dragon head in the front, which kept breathing fire. _This was it._ After eight months of feeling lost and missing home, I was finally going to see Annabeth again. Like they say, "Home is where the Heart is." and my heart was always with Annabeth.

The ship was too high up for me to be able to see the inhabitants but I could vaguely make out three or four silhouettes. There was no possible way for me to know if she was going to be on that ship or not, but I did. I was absolutely sure that my Annabeth was on that ship. I watched patiently as the ship cautiously made her way towards the Field of Mars.

I could see from the corner of my eye- what is it called? perryfocus vision? – as a small smile grew on Kyara's face. Gods was that girl creepy. Jeez, thanks dad! I turned to look at the ship again while slowly making my way over to the front of the crowd and standing next to Reyna. She gave me a small nod as greeting and a look that clearly said, _if anything goes wrong today your dead meat._ That's Reyna Ramirez-Arellano for you! Frank and Hazel came and stood beside us. Then suddenly none other than _the_ Kyara Jackson decided to grace us with her presence. She slowly walked over to the front and the entire crowd of demigods and legacies parted like the Red sea for her.She surprisingly came and stood next to me.

"Hi." She said.

"Um…..hi?" I weakly offered. Hey! It's not every day that you discover you have had a sister throughout your life! Don't judge!

"Look, I know I might not have given the best first impression that I had intended and you must be very confused and want to ask me a million questions, but I promise I will answer all of your questions. Just let the ship land and we can have a senate meeting in which I'll explain everything." For a while there she might have even seemed like a normal human being. Her voice had this kind of a power. It made me want to make the ship land right now and immediately hold a meeting and listen to her explain all day.

I shook my head out of the daze as I heard a _pop_ and saw that Terminus had blocked the path of the ship. I considered throwing his head again but this time into the sea of monsters. Do immortal beings come back if their head is thrown into the Bermuda triangle?I was really in the mood to find out. I kept watching impatiently as Terminus finally moved out of the way, but not without keeping an incredibly close eye on the ship.

I figured they must have worked something out. _Once a Wise Girl always a Wise Girl._ I thought giddily. A ladder was thrown over the down from the ship and slowly a boy descended down it first. He came stood below the ship. He had short, blonde hair and electric blue eyes that looked really familiar. I just couldn't place where I had seen them before. _So this was Jason Grace._ He turned and helped down a girl with choppy brown hair and eyes the color of… _weird._ Not the color of weird. Her eyes were weird. It's like they couldn't decide on one color so they kept shifting and changing. _Weird._

Next came a short boy who couldn't have been more than a 5"5. He looked very much like a Latin Santa's elf – with his messy brown hair, brown eyes and pointy- _ish_ ears. He pretty much skipped down the ladder, so I wasn't surprised when he tripped on third last step and landed on his face. I could hear a few snickers from the Romans which were easily silenced from one look of Reyna's. He immediately jumped to his feet and started blushing so hard that Hellboy would be ashamed.

The next person who came down the ladder made my breath hitch in my throat. _Annabeth._ Her beautiful golden curls had grown longer and fuller. Her stormy grey eyes looked like she was _so_ going to kill me, which she probably was. Is it possible for a person to have become a thousand times more beautiful in eight months? Well, I'm telling you it definitely seems to be! She landed down from the as her shoes made a soft _thump_.

She led the other three, as all of them walked up to us. Reyna, Frank, Hazel and I met them half-way. I couldn't really see Kyara coming up next to us but I couldn't care less. Reyna straightened up and with some reluctance she turned towards Jason. From the way Jason stood next to the _girl-with-the-weird-eyes,_ even Mr. D could tell that they were obviously not just _friends._

"Jason Grace, my former colleague…I welcome you home with your friends." she said, eyeing the rest of them with a varying look in her eyes.

"It's good to be back." Jason said, clearing his throat. He then turned to me saying, " and you must be Percy Jackson. I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand to shake mine and I obliged. I still wasn't sure what to make of this guy.

" It's nice to meet you Jason. I've heard a lot about you too." I said, giving his hand a firm shake. He nodded.

He then turned to the _girl-with-the-weird-eyes_ and said, "This is piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hey, I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus." Leo said flashing us all a peace sign.

Reyna looked expectantly at Annabeth, who kept a strong fatigue but was giving me some nervous glances.

"I'm Anna-"

"This is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Savior of Olympus and by some crazy, magical forces my girlfriend." I finished for her.

For a second she looked shocked, then relieved, and then angry, and finally just purely happy. She threw her hands around my neck and buried her face in my neck and just held on for dear life. I had my Wise Girl back in my arms again. We held each other like that for an eternity, trying to convince the other of our existence, but after some time it got a little difficult to breath….

"Annabe- …..can't…..breath…" I managed to choke out.

Almost like a broken dam she took my hand and flipped me over her shoulder and I landed on the ground with a _oof!_ She then placed her forearm against my neck and said "PERSUEAS JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THAT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR MOTHER HAS BEEN? I SWEAR TO TARTUARUS AND BACK IF YOU _EVER_ LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN I WIL-"

I started laughing. _Same old Wise Girl._

"Consider me warned." I said, "I missed you too."

She then held out her hand which I gladly took and got to my feet. As soon as I was on my two feet, she smashed her lips against mine. I felt the same electricity I felt when we first kissed. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life and I wouldn't care. All I cared about was that my Wise Girl was with me and that we were together. Everything would be okay as long as I had her with me.

" _Ahem ahem!"_ I heard a voice and was pretty much ready to rip out the head of anyone who dares interrupt us.

I turned and saw that the voice came from none other than my dear sister! Oops! Guess I forgot to mention her to Annabeth…

"So….um…..Annabeth? This is-"

"Kyara?" Annabeth asked.

 **A/N: So that was it! Sorry for the cliffy! I swear I'll explain more about Kyara in d next chapter. Hope u liked dis 1! Tell me wat u thought of d reunion! Pls review as usual it means a lot. I'll try 2 update as soon as I can! Peace out!**


End file.
